


There's No Fun And Games Once Darcy Finds Out

by scratches



Series: Darcy In Charge [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Canon Divergence - No Hydra Takeover, Clamps - Freeform, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Worship, Cunnilingus, Dom Darcy Lewis, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/F, F/M, Face Slapping, Facials, Family Feels, Femdom, Food Sex, Forgiveness, Heavy BDSM, Heavy BDSM Chapter 1 only, Kneeling, Lucia Rumlow, M/M, Making Babies, Making Love, Married Sex, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Obedience, Photography, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shibari, Situational Humiliation, Trampling, VERY HEAVY BDSM, Verbal Humiliation, brock wants a baby, brock's mom is the best, bruce banner for a second, bye bye hair, food punishment, i'm not lying HEAVY BDSM, sub Brock Rumlow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scratches/pseuds/scratches
Summary: Darcy must punish Brock for his dishonesty.  Bucky helps her to get Brock to talk.Later that weekend, the family comes together and Bucky finds out exactly who has been taking Darcy and Brock's photos
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Darcy Lewis/Brock Rumlow, Darcy Lewis/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis, James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis/Brock Rumlow, James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Series: Darcy In Charge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713103
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	1. You Will Talk

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU HAVE NOT LOOKED AT THE TAGS...GO DO THAT.  
> THIS FIRST CHAPTER IS NOT FOR EVERYONE.
> 
> SUMMARY FOR THOSE WHO SKIP THIS CHAPTER IS IN THE END NOTES.
> 
> the first chapter is HEAVY HEAVY BDSM. Darcy has to punish the insolence in Brock to get him to talk.  
> chap 2/3 are the usual fun smut.  
> chap 4 is family fun!

She visibly shakes as Bucky wraps his arms around her waist and leans against her. "I can handle it if you need a strong pair of hands." Nodding her head, Darcy turns in his embrace and leans against his chest. "He's a Schmuck sometimes. Us men just don't learn, ‘specially when a beautiful woman is involved." 

Angry tears well up in her eyes and she lets out a rattling breath. "He has a family. He knows not to do this kind of shit, Buck, he can’t use me being a distraction as an excuse."

He runs his hands through her hair and tilts her oval face to look up at him. "I can't make any excuses for him, but I can say, I think he made the right decision while he was out in the field. He saved some innocent people’s lives."

She fists his soft cotton shirt and whispers heatedly, "He promised he'd cut back on field work. I know it is rewarding work and he loves the challenge but, it's been mission after mission since Lucia was born." 

"I got nothin, Baby-Doll." He leans down and captures her lips for a soft kiss. "Please, don't hurt him too bad. We all make shit decisions when our head’s twisted on sideways."

She presses back and their blue eyes meet. "He wouldn’t talk so I'm going to beat it out of him, Buck, we agreed on honesty when we were married."

~

Darcy's still in her work suit while she prowls around her husband. She is holding a velvet bag of vintage jacks that Brock has owned since he was a child. Her hands pass it back and forth slowly, the metal spines of the toys clinking against one another. Brock's hazel eyes track it. He is kneeling in the dining area on a bed of rice, naked, legs bound at his ankles and behind the knees. Bucky had helped her hog-tie his hands back so he wouldn't be able to slip out of them. SHIELD agents, and especially STRIKE Commanders, were crafty and knew how to unbind themselves from all kinds of knots. After trussing him up, Darcy gave up on wearing heels because Brock doesn’t deserve a reward, not for holding back the reason why he was doing this. 

She hears Bucky chewing loudly on some baby carrots behind her, watching the proceedings. Darcy thought of non-violent, but just as effective ways to make her husband talk after she calmed down to assess the situation in Bucky's arms. Going into a scene like this as angry as she had been would not have been safe or sane. She knows Brock's hard limits, but in her anger she had wanted to push them, and that was one thing they agreed early on, they would stay far from those limits so both of them were safe. Darcy still had ways to make him talk that were within their boundaries, and kneeling was one of them. Brock loves to be on his knees in front of her, and he was a self proclaimed pain slut, all of this should be a cakewalk for him. The current punishment was a two for one deal.

Darcy lifts his chin with the tip of her manicure and asks, "Do you understand why I'm doing this to you?" 

His lips are taped shut with the non stick tape Natasha had left in case of disciplinary emergencies like this. Brock's head nods, his eyes pleading. 

His knees shake over the pile of rice. 

"I asked you to explain why you've been taking these missions nicely the first two times, so, again, are you ready to tell me why you've been volunteering for dangerous missions and doing stupid-fucking-shit that endangers your life on them?" She waits for him to nod. He doesn't. "You're really going to be like this? I'm absolutely baffled at your arrogance." 

Darcy snaps her fingers and Bucky walks over, a yellow carrot sticks out from between his lips. She leans down and pours the jacks out on the floor and piles them up. Darcy pushes them around into the perfect configuration close to his knees after a moment. They mix a little with the extra rice that had escaped from the original punishment before she asks, "Please help, Bucky."

His vibranium arm grasps Brock by the ropes and moves him until his knees are digging into the jacks. They watch as Brock shivers from the pain. He doesn't make any noise, though. "We'll let you think about that for a moment." Darcy slaps the velvet bag onto the table. 

She leans back and crosses her arms and waits, tapping her foot silently. The house is quiet enough that they can hear Lucia's mobile music from her room.

After a few minutes, Bucky continues crunching carrots in his mouth and offers one to Darcy. She shakes her head no before turning to her husband. "I don't know why you won't tell me, babe." Darcy raises a dark brow. "There's not much that'll disappoint me more than your lack of transparency on this matter." Like a cobra, she back hands him across the face. "You _promised_ you'd always be honest with me, you know dishonesty brings punishment, we agreed on this. You made me stand in the corner and think about why I didn't tell you about Mr. Jones in accounting verbally harassing me. I took my punishment like a big girl, and I know how much _you hate_ disciplining me. You cried in my arms because you thought my punishment was too severe. I hope you don't think I'm enjoying disciplining you like this."

Bucky moves into the kitchen and rustles around the drawers, crunching another carrot. He was tasked to find all of the tiny magnetic clips they used to hang photos on the fridge earlier. Darcy watches his back straighten as he finds a large bag of them. 

"Thank you." Darcy squats down next to her husband and whispers, "This is only the beginning, Brock." Bucky passes her a clip and she pulls at the taut skin of his abs and puts a clamp on. Seven more follow, each one clamped to the middle of each visible abdominal muscle group. 

"You want a carrot?" Bucky offers again.

"If you give me a carrot, I'm shoving it up his ass, so no. I do not want a carrot right now, Bucky." She snaps before holding her hand out. Darcy continues down both of his arms, hitting every tattoo, and moves back around his body to his inner thighs. 

Bucky stands behind her and points a purple carrot at Brock. He snorts with laughter and says, "He's colorful, like a plastic peacock."

Darcy has an idea and leaves the room. Grabbing a black Sharpie from her handbag, she pulls the cap off with her teeth in front of Brock and starts writing across his chest. The marker draws across the shaved area above his cock before she moves to his ass. "Face or no face?" Brock is silent and doesn't move. "Do you have an opinion?" He shakes his head no. "Are you going to talk?" He shakes his head no again. "Well, it will eventually wash off." Darcy gives him a minute to think about it before she writes. She doesn't often test this limit, the face had been discussed as a maybe area. It depended solely on it washing off before his next shift. Darcy waits for him to safeword out, she _hopes_ he safe words out so they can end this and talk about the issue like adults. Brock doesn't utter a peep from behind his gag or tap the floor five times with his foot. She sighs again. Darcy holds his chin tightly with her sharp nails while she writes across his forehead. Standing, she recaps the marker and throws it at him. It bounces down his chest and jostles all the clamps on his abs. 

Bucky takes out his phone next to her and takes a few photos. Darcy watches as he types a message to Natasha and sends it off with a woosh. Brock's eyes go wide, letting Natasha have blackmail material on him could be a good thing, could be a bad thing. Pointing a celery stick at him this time, Bucky says, "She thinks your dick's broken." Waving a hand, Bucky gestures at the writing on his body.

"You fucking someone else, Brock?" She leans down and holds his hair in a tight grip. 

He shakes his head no. 

"You better not be." Darcy slowly leans back up, but half way there she whips her hand out again to slap his other cheek. As much as he doesn't want to talk, his dick is hard and dripping across the V his muscles make on his hips. "You don't deserve this." She grinds her foot against his cock. "I shouldn't even waste my time punishing you. This is real punishment, not one of our funishments because you didn't put your gym clothes in the washer. You are here to learn a lesson." She pushes against his dick harder before lifting her sweaty foot and rubbing it across his face.

Bucky's brows shoot up. Darcy knows he only associates her feet with good things, he's never seen Brock trampled. Him and Brock spend hours together worshiping her feet and painting her toes. Brock grunts under her. "Did that hurt? Are you gonna cry?" He is stoic and insolent but she can see his eyes starting to mist, it's the same thing that happens when he chops onions. And isn't that one hell of an idea.

Bucky's phone dings. "Natasha says you're putting yourself through this pain for nothing." His eyes narrow to read the next text after another chime pings from his phone. Bucky laughs throatily and flips the phone to Darcy. 

Nothing ever good comes from the kind of smile that falls across her lips. She takes Natasha's suggestion and knows it will make him talk, if the next course of action didn't. "And this is why no one fucks with Natasha." Darcy taps Bucky's ass playfully and shoos him off. For a moment, Darcy has a smile on her face, thanking Freyja for her other two partners. "Go find them, they should be in the cabinet under my sink." Bucky makes his retreat while slipping his phone into his back pocket.

Darcy rotates and stares at Brock, her face falling. "You ready to talk, honey?" She asks this sweetly. Brock shakes his head again. She lets out a deeper sigh and shakes her head in disappointment. "I've never done this before but let's see what happens." Her hands clap together and she cracks her knuckles. She moves to open the fridge, bends over, and pulls out a produce bag. 

"Buck have you found them yet?" She yells.

"Not yet!" She can still hear him rustling around in the bathroom.

"Come back here, I need your help, I've got an idea." Darcy slides a knife out of the block slowly. Brock's back stiffens. "I ain't cutting you, don't get your panties in a bunch, Brock." Knives were a hard limit, for all four of them. Darcy sighs audibly before pulling out the largest jalapeno, rinsing it off, and slicing it in half, its seeds scatter onto their quartz counter top. Next, Darcy bangs open the dry goods drawer and thunks a large onion on the counter. She quarters it as Bucky enters the kitchen. 

"...Holy shit," is all he says as she cuts a piece of baking twine, "this ain't going to be good."

That makes Brock move his head. "Don't fucking look at me," Darcy snaps. Brock turns his head back to stare at the kitchen table.

Grabbing the quartered onion, Darcy squats again. "You gonna talk?" The onion smell can't be missed, it's even starting to make her eyes water. He shakes his head again. "Alright," Darcy singsongs before rubbing the onion slowly across his face. She's especially vicious under his eyes. "What about now?" His eyes have tears running down the center of his face by the time Darcy is done with him. "This can't be comfortable." 

"Jesus Christ, doll." Bucky mumbles from behind her. "I've never seen anything like this."

After Brock shakes No again, she angrily grabs the jalapeno and twine. "You ain't fucking me with this dick anyway." She grabs at his dick roughly and digs her nails in. Brock gasps again. Clamping his hard dick between the two sides of the jalapeno, Darcy ties the pepper around his cock and flicks the underside of his balls. "Catch him Bucky." 

Darcy lifts her leg and kicks him gently in the shoulder. Brock tumbles forward and Bucky has just enough time to catch the man and rest him on his cheek against the cold wood floor. Clamps snap off of his stomach and spill across the floor as he bends. "He ain't talking, doll, this is ridiculous."

"Go find them." Darcy orders and points a lacquered nail towards the bathroom.

"Easy, easy." He puts his hands up to surrender and retreats.

Darcy drops to her knees and leans over him, listening to his whimpers. Her body is moving the clamps on the back of his arms. "You gonna talk, Brock?" He continues to shake his head. "Oh you're going to." She sweeps her hand under his knees and moves the jacks away, he had spent more than enough time with the spikes piercing his skin. Darcy isn't cruel. His legs drop back down on scattered rice. She hopes the rice gets stuck in the marks she knows the jacks left in his skin.

"Found 'em!" Bucky hollers. "Might need an extension cord for the kitchen."

"We're gonna do it in front of the mirror in there! He's going to watch." Darcy yells back as she pushes up on Brock's shoulder, making him fall further onto the floor. Swatting his ass she says, "Easy clean up in there."

"You need me to grab him?" 

"Nah, he can crawl." She moves a foot back to his shoulder and pushes him harder. "Need your help getting him out of the rope though." Bucky comes back grinning and whistling tunelessly. Darcy catches Brock looking up. Bucky is spinning a thick black blade in his hand, where he found it, Darcy doesn't know, but it looks like it was one of the many weapons Brock hid when they first moved in. "Have at him." She presses him into the ground by the shoulder again.

With quick precise movements, Bucky has Brock unbound. Obediently, Brock leaves his arms behind his back and face on the ground. Her hand whips down his arms and knocks all the clamps off in two swift motions. "Sit up." Brock obeys before Darcy uses her foot to kick the clamps off his abs and inner thighs. "Crawl." Her hand cracks against his ass again.

Bucky and her follow him until he is on his knees in the bathroom, pieces of rice rub off his knees as they progress leaving a messy trail. They bracket him in once they get there, Darcy to the inside, Bucky at the door in case Brock tries to make a run for it. "Stand up." She pulls him by the hair. His face is red and his eyes are still tearing from the onion. Darcy slaps at the jalapeno and he buckles over himself. 

Grasping his chin, she moves his face so he is looking in the mirror. Across his face, Darcy wrote their final vow to one another from their wedding. "I will love and guide you and keep you safe, it's a lot to fit, but thankfully you have a big forehead." She slaps him upside the back of the head. "Do you remember those vows?" He nods his head. "Do you remember what you told me?" His head nods again. "You promised that you'd obey our love, cherish our life together, and serve to keep us safe." She picks up the heavy blue hair clippers that are laying on the vanity. "You're doing none of that right now." Darcy switches the clippers on and they hum in her hand. "Hold him still, Bucky." 

Brock's eyes are wide as she moves towards him with the clippers. Brock makes noises under the tape, but they aren't his safe word and they aren't "I'll talk." 

"What's that? Not your hair?" Darcy puts the clippers at the back of his neck. "What do you think?"

Bucky is holding him by the shoulders. "He's a vain one. Maybe he should have thought about that before leaving his wife and his ten month old daughter while he jumps into live fire."

"How many missions has he gone on in the last six months?" Darcy questioned.

"Twelve." Bucky catches her eye in the mirror, "That's twelve too many, doll, someone needs to be the smart one out of the three of us." His hands grip onto him harder. "SHIELD doesn't need him out there."

"Sounds like he wanted to go for fun." Brock is talking behind the gag, but it is muffled and actually does sound like _Not the hair!_. "I guess I'll never know." She starts to move the clippers slowly up the back of his head and around his right ear. His thick hair falls in dark clumps around his shoulders and onto the floor. Everyone watches the hair fall through the mirror. Brock's eyes are wide and look horrified; he's still not safe wording out.

"He really should just tell you." Brock's shoulder is turning red under his vibranium hand.

Darcy moves behind Brock and puts the clippers to the other side of his head and they silently watch his hair fall in whisps. When she is done there, she pauses the clippers at the front of his hairline directly above his nose. They rumble against his forehead and she tries one more time. "Final time I'll ask, honey, will you tell me why you've been taking all these risks?" Her hand is steady as she holds them there. She's staring into his eyes whilst they watch him shed actual tears.

Brock nods. 

Darcy clicks off the clippers and tosses them into the sink before unplugging them. Bucky angles Brock towards her and she unwinds the twine from around the hot pepper. It falls to their feet and Brock groans heavily behind the tape. She reaches down and dusts the remaining rice off of his knees. Bucky angles Brock towards the closed toilet lid, he sits Brock down gently. He moves out of the way and Darcy takes his place to hover over Brock. "Go soak a cloth in milk for me, Bucky." 

She walks up until her legs are to either side of his and pulls Brock's hands up to kiss at his knuckles. "I'm glad you decided to talk, Brock." His head nods. "I didn't want to continue on. I love you, and I'm just worried you're out to hurt yourself." Her husband nods his head again. "I'm sorry we went for the hair, but you could have safeworded out, you can always safeword out." His chest is shaking under her as tears fall from his eyes. 

Bucky silently slips back into the bathroom and hands her the dripping washcloth. She drapes it over his still hard cock and let's it lay there. Brock's body relaxes a little and he gazes up at her, cheeks flushed red. "But you did so good taking your punishment, and once this is all cleared up, I'll take real good care of you." 

Anticipating her next order, Bucky had already run a cloth under cool water and is at the ready for her. She dabs at his face and wipes as much of the onion off of him as she could. The cloth is tossed into the tub before she reaches down and pulls the tape gently off of his lips. "Talk."


	2. Man and Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brock and Darcy have a nice chat then they have all the sex.

Darcy is laying across his chest after Brock spills his heart out in the bathroom. Bucky and her scrub and clean him up before wrapping him in his favorite blanket. The Sharpie is non-existent on his body, his knees have ointment on them to keep infection out, and they continue to wash his cock with cold milk until the burning subsides. They both hold him gently and whisper words of affirmation and praise, making sure he knows that they love him. 

Brock asked Bucky if Darcy and him could have some time to talk about it without him in the room. The man nodded without a fuss, grabbed the book he was in the middle of and went to keep the baby company as she slept. They could hear him turning pages through the monitor. After he makes his exit, Darcy strips bare and cuddles up to him on their wide bed. "I still don't know what to say." 

His fingers are twirling a long strand of her hair before he kisses the top of her head. He's silent as they lay in each other's arms. 

Darcy rubs against the red marks on his stomach after a while and says, "You know your expertise is indispensable to SHIELD." He sighs under her. "Really." Darcy pokes at him. "Before Captain America showed up your team had the highest success rate. It still has the highest success rate because Captain America isn't a team, he's an independent contractor." She grazes her lips against his warm tan skin.

"I want to be useful to them. Prove I can still do it." Brock says quietly. 

Darcy leans up and looks at him, really looks at him. "No one's ever questioned your abilities, Brock." Her breasts are soft against his chest as she holds herself up by the wrists.

Brock moves his calloused hands to grip her thick ass, adjusting her body to straddle his slim hips. "Doesn't mean I can't question my own."

She leans down and kisses his lips softly on the corner of his mouth, "I know, I'm sorry you are feeling this way." 

"There's more, babe." He holds her by her soft naked waist and stares up at her. "I don't want you to get upset. It's not something I wanted Bucky or Natasha to know yet." Brock's thick fingers hold onto her and he keeps her steady. Rubbing his cock against her he holds her gaze and his cheeks flush.

"Tell me, babe." Darcy rolls her hips against him.

"I…" he pauses and takes a breath before letting the words tumble from his lips. "I wanted to prove my worth before stepping down to Training Commander permanently." Darcy feels his cock hardening against her.

"Kinda fucked up doing that to us, but I understand." She reaches up and cups her breasts, rubbing her fingers against her distended nipples.. 

"I know, honey, it was stupid as shit." A hand moves and caresses her stomach gently. "I want to step down."

Darcy interrupts, mumbling, "It's a lateral move."

"Hush." Brock smiles up at her, full of teeth, eyes sparkling. Their eyes are steady on each other's faces as Darcy feels the tip of his cock breach her. "Let me get to it." It's just the head of his member but it makes Darcy shudder above him. "I wanted to ask you what you thought," he rubs at her stomach some more, "about another little us." 

Darcy pauses before she continues to rub against him gently. "You were being dumb because you wanted another kid?"

He traces a hand up her soft body and holds the side of her face. "I don't want Lucia to be alone growing up like me. Look how terrible I turned out."

Her pussy clenches as she laughs above him, cheeks pinking. "You didn't turn out so bad." Darcy turns her head and kisses his palm. "But you really want another baby? One isn't enough trouble?" 

Brock's head shakes. "Two doesn't sound so bad. I'll have more time at the Training Command to be with you. I won't be doing stupid things no more." His other hand reaches around her ass and pulls his dick away from her heat and positions it to be taken. Darcy can do nothing but accept the invitation and slide him in deep. 

"We do make cute kids." Darcy sighs as she bottoms out. They sit there silently rocking together with no space between them. Her clit is stiff and wet as they dazedly rotate their hips against one another. Flexing her muscles around him, Brock shudders and his cock twitches deep in her. "Making babies is a lot of fun." Darcy smiles as she reaches down and rubs at her pussy. 

"Practicing making babies is one of my favorite things to do with you." His eyes are glued to her core as her hands rub her arousal around the shaved root of him. 

"And if I say let's do it, what'll happen?" Darcy smiles widely down at him, her teeth holding her bottom lip hostage. His broad chest is taut and shoulders are off the bed as he continues to hold her against him. 

Brock flicks his eyes up to her beautiful face and says breathily, "Baby, I'd fuck you so slowly, so tenderly, so deeply, that Bucky will rush in here wondering why we aren't making any noise. He’d be wonderin’ if we fell asleep without him. I'd be so gentle with you 'cause you've been nothing but good to me, I need to make it up to you."

She presses a finger to his lips and shakes her head, "You don't need to make anything up to me, just be honest about your feelings." They continue to rock slowly against each other, her clit slides easily and he can feel her arousal dripping across the inside of his thighs. Darcy gasps and holds his shoulders before lifting slightly and dragging herself back down. "If you promise to fuck me like that. How can I say no? That's the best kind of baby-making."

His dark brows shoot up. "You..you saying…"

"Yeah, I'm saying." They both have dopey grins on their faces as Brock uses one of his maneuvers on his wife to pin her to the bed. "You did so well tonight." Darcy caresses the side of his cheek as his hips slowly pump into her. 

Little hitches of their breath and the soft sound of her wet pussy echo in their room. Their lips are locked as they passionately kiss, tongue and teeth being used the way they like it. Darcy didn't kiss Natasha or Bucky like this. She knew Brock didn't kiss Bucky like this either. They haven't fucked like this in a long time. Probably not for a few months, just the two of them as husband and wife, consumed by their devotion, and just loving one another deeply. Darcy's hand rakes through his oddly cut hair before she wraps an arm around his shoulders and holds him tightly. 

She breaks the kiss and lays her head back and pants. When they aren't being kinky fucks, the love making is fan-fucking-tastic. Natasha had watched once and had complimented them. High praise from her because she hated to look at Brock's ass or the way he smothered Darcy with his meathead body. (Her words, verbatim)

"Goddamn, you're so tight." Brock whispers in her ear as he continues the slow motion of his thrusts. His teeth nip at the spot under her chin that she loves. Darcy's gasping for air at the intensity of it, her pussy already fluttering around him. "I want you forever. I can't imagine life without you."

Darcy shivers as he kisses up her neck and nips at her ear. "I love you." She gasps out. Darcy bends a leg to get some traction in the bed. 

"Tell me how you want it. You want it slow like this? You want it faster? You want it from behind?" Brock's hand drifts to a breast and plays with it.

"Just like this." Darcy mumbles and whines. "This is so good, Brock, no one fucks me like this but you. I only want you to fuck me like this, no one else."

They continue to slowly roll their bodies together. It takes some time, time that the both of them are intimately enjoying before Brock buries his head in her neck and takes controlled breaths. "You feel so good, I can't...I can't.." His ass flexes and his orgasm takes him by surprise as he's buried deep in her. Darcy holds him with one leg around the back of his thighs and feels his hot come hit her walls.

"Oh that's so good." She moans. "Just stay right there, right there." Her lips catch his again before Darcy's hand rubs against her stiff clit. It doesn't take much more before they are both gasping again. Darcy's orgasm rolls through her and around Brock's softening length. She's squeezing him tightly as he goes completely soft but doesn't pull out yet. Darcy is still gasping for air and panting when she says, "I'm going to sound crazy but, you know how..with Lucia we knew which time we fucked that.. that got me pregnant?"

Brock wraps his arms tightly around her and collapses to the side of her, his wet cock slipping from her. "Yeah, yeah, I felt that too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, that happened
> 
> stoopid brock


	3. Breakfast with the Rumlow's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing wrong with breakfast with your partners, especially if it ends with a bang.

"They did what?" Natasha is sitting in Bucky's lap feeding herself and him juicy grapes. 

"You shouldn't go away for so long." Bucky smiles, his hands are around Natasha's muscular core holding her to him in the big squishy chair at the Rumlows' home.

"I was gone for three days." She chews thoughtfully on a grape. "Three days."

"You wouldn't have been able to talk her out of it." Bucky smirks and licks at her sticky fingers. "You could have been sittin' on Rumlow's face with your cock fuckin' in her and she still would have let him knock her up."

Natasha pushes her fingers back into Bucky's mouth until they hit his gag reflex. "Three. Days."

Bucky gurgles around her fingers before she pulls them out, "Like I was try'n'ta say, wasn't she frisky all the time while she was pregnant?"

Natasha rolls her green eyes and shoves her slender fingers back into his mouth, "That's how Darcy always is."

"What am I always?" Darcy yawns as she pads out of her bedroom naked and towards them. Natasha slowly pulls her hand back out of Bucky's mouth and rubs sticky saliva over his pouting bottom lip. Darcy leans over and catches both of them in a good morning's kiss. 

Bucky moves one hand from Natasha's tight body and cups Darcy's thick, nude ass. "Have sex."

Natasha leans over and mouths at one of her peaked nipples. "All you want to do now, all you want to do pregnant, all you want to do when we are thirty thousand feet above the Atlantic Ocean on a Quinjet."

Darcy hums sleepily and leans into them. "Yeah, I like all of those things."

Bucky moves his hand to smooth her bed head. "You want us to wake you up since Brock's still at the gym?"

"Natasha makes better coffee than you." Their lips meet and Natasha sucks hard at a nipple before releasing it. Darcy looks at her heatedly in that way a just woken up woman can and asks, "What do you think? I can drink coffee while you wake me up?"

"Maybe Barnes will get off his ass and put himself to good use while I make it." She smiles. Bucky had already fingered her open and to completion for Bruce that morning. Natasha had been spread across his thighs, legs hooked over the arms of the chair they are sitting in, with Bruce's face watching from the laptop screen. Natasha kneaded her breasts roughly and plucked at her nipples while kissing him deeper and more passionately than normal, it was the kind of kiss she usually reserved for Bruce or Darcy. At the same time, Bucky had his flesh hand holding her pussy wide and vibranium fingers dipping into her deeply until she came hard enough to soak his thighs, ruining another pair of his pyjama pants.

Bucky leans forward and sucks Darcy's other nipple all the way around her areola and swirls his tongue around her. "Jesus Natasha, she just woke up, she doesn't need to have a dick in her right out of the gate."

Natasha stands and twists Darcy's nipple playfully. "Darcy loves a hard cock first thing in the morning, I'm just sad it isn't mine, but, there's no reason for Darcy to exert herself when she has a big strong man here to take care of her. We want her to be fresh as a daisy for the Zoo later."

Darcy looks between them, sighs contentedly, and falls into their arms. "I can't believe you both are so great." It's eight in the morning on a Saturday, the uncommon silence in the home meant Brock brought Lucia with him to the gym. SHIELD, thankfully, has daily care for children, and it has saved the family more than once.

Natasha rubs her bare back before kissing her cheek. "How about I make you some coffee _and_ breakfast while he puts that big cock of his in you?"

Bucky is still sucking at her, hoping for a bit of her drying up milk, as he mumbles, "Just sit back, doll, you had a long week."

Darcy is moaning fifteen minutes later. Natasha watches from her perch on the arm rest, Bucky has Darcy bent at the waist, her hands are gripping the other arm of the chair and her tits are swaying in Natasha's face. He's sliding smoothly into her, his wrapped cock hitting her deep. "Give me some of that." Bucky looks at her and opens his mouth. 

"That's my breakfast!" Darcy laughs as Natasha rips a piece of waffle and dips it in syrup. "Me first!" Bucky laughs heartily because Darcy's already ate half of the waffle and a handful of juicy strawberries, leaving her lips sticky and stained red. 

Her hand reaches out and slips the waffle into Darcy's mouth. The woman sucks loudly at her finger before letting it pop back out loudly. Natasha smirks and tears a larger piece off, dips it again and slips it deep into Bucky's mouth. "You're such a good cook, why do we ever let Brock make breakfast," he talks around the waffle.

In union, Darcy and Natasha say, "He doesn't eat carbs." The women laugh before Natasha places the plate to the side and catches Darcy's lips in a sugary kiss. 

"You both look so good." Natasha whispers. She watches as Bucky snaps his hips into Darcy rougher. Darcy is all creamy skin that is slowly turning pink with her arousal, messy hair fisted in Bucky's vibranium hand, breasts swaying with his action and, her favorite part, trembling thighs that are giving away how close she is to orgasming. Natasha licks her vibrant lips before slipping into the chair and kissing Darcy hard. She snakes a hand between her lovers legs and rubs at her puffy wet pussy. "How many orgasms do you think you can have before Brock comes back?"

Licking into her mouth, Darcy pants against her. Natasha's hand rubs at her and grasps Bucky's cock at the same time. "Natasha." Bucky's voice is low and scolding. 

"What?" She asks mischievously. Her small hand doesn't stop rubbing at the two of them.

Somehow, Bucky and Darcy both hold off on orgasming before Brock arrives home. Natasha's touches brought them to the edge many times before she retreated and fed them more breakfast. At one point, Natasha even stood to cook them all a plate of eggs. The slow, soft slap of Bucky fucking Darcy from behind makes Natasha smirk the whole time she is in the kitchen.

Natasha is back in the arm chair, Darcy's breasts around her face, drops of milk on her lips, when they all hear the turning of the padlock. "Oh yeah." Darcy smirks and fucks back on Bucky's dick rougher. Her ass shakes and ripples with the movement and Natasha catches Bucky licking his lips while rubbing her flank. His hand slips between her cheeks, and his finger starts rubbing at the pucker of her ass.

Natasha knows what's going to happen once Brock walks in. This is one of her, Darcy, and Brock's favorite things to do. Natasha would have Darcy panting on the end of her cock while he was out. Brock would come home, stop in the doorway before strutting over to drop his pants. Bucky hasn't been part of their Saturday morning ritual yet.

They all stop as Brock walks into the living room. ".....I'll just go put Lucia down…" His lips are twisted in a feral smirk as he walks past them, Lucia fast asleep in her car seat. Natasha pulls her face back and smiles at Darcy, this was going to be fun.

Bucky goes back to smoothly rolling his hips into her for a few moments before Brock walks into the room. He's unbuckling his belt and pulling as his fly as he stands next to Bucky. Natasha watches the men swap a filthy wet kiss. "We got some baby makin' to do, so, maybe find another hole.…" Brock pulls Bucky out of his wife and rolls the condom off. "She still looks hungry, you should stuff her mouth." 

"Fuck off, Brock, just because it's breakfast time doesn't mean I always want something in my mouth." Darcy laughs. "But just so you know, Bucky, I do want something in my mouth, in this case, it’s your cock." For Natasha, it is fun to watch the couple squabble back and forth especially when cocks and pussy and sex is involved. Darcy bows her back when Bucky passes her hair to Brock. He slips his dick into her with his jeans half way down his thighs, thrusting to the hilt, bouncing Darcy's body forward. 

"Get over here Bucky," Natasha says. Her and Darcy have made room for him to stand close, cock at mouth level. 

"Goddamn," Bucky catches himself on the chair when she and Darcy suck at him. 

It's a flurry of noises as they fuck and suck, but Darcy is the first to back off, screw her eyes shut and shake loudly with a hard orgasm. Brock is fucking her harder, holding her still before he falls over her and moans into her neck as he comes. Natasha won't be sucking his spent jizz out of her today, that would defeat the purpose. 

She's looking up at Bucky, his cock deep in her throat as he watches the couple orgasm. Natasha feels Darcy's hand pushing her head all the way to his body. Bucky's cock leaks salty pre-come onto her tongue and Natasha gags around him, drool slipping out of her mouth.

"Where the fuck am I suppose to come?" Bucky asks, breathing raggedly and holding off. 

"All over us." Darcy gleefully chimes before slipping off Brock and kneeling. Her husband follows suit and they all wait for Bucky. Natasha lets him slide out of her mouth before Darcy catches his cock and pulls him forward by the hips. Natasha can see her cheeks hollow out around his cock before she lets him slide to the back of her throat too. 

"Fuck." Bucky holds the back of her head and thrusts. Darcy's eyes are watering as he pulls out and pushes back in.

"Greedy." Brock says before pulling Bucky out of Darcy's throat and to his lips. His head bobs quickly and then they all reach for his cock at the same time. Natasha fists Brock's hair to pull him away, Darcy's hands are swatting at the both of them, and Brock is just trying to get Bucky's cock back in his mouth using brute strength.

Above them Bucky grits out, "Calm yourselves, I got plenty for everyone, no need to fight over it." His hand holds onto his thick cock before his come splashes across Darcy's face first. He moves his dick and Natasha gets a salty surprise on her lips. Brock is painted from forehead to chin. Bucky's hand pulls the last drops of his orgasm out onto his hand before Natasha ducks to suck at the tip of his cock. They watch while Darcy and Brock dive for one another and start licking at each other's faces, cleaning Bucky off of themselves. Brock pins Darcy under him and slips his cock back into her. "They never fuckin' stop." Bucky gasps. Natasha nods her head before moving to clean his hand. 

"Wait until she's really pregnant," Brock grunts, holding Darcy by the back of her thighs. Natasha has Bucky's thumb in her mouth, sucking at it playfully, as Darcy cries out, folded in half under Brock. "Good thing Bucky's here this time."

Bucky has collapsed on the floor next to Natasha, his dark arm thrown across her shoulders as they both watch. "Can't wait to be of service this go around." She knows what that kind of talk does to Darcy. Bucky knows. So does Brock. "Anything you need Darcy, I'll be happy to help, you know I love to help out around the place." 

Darcy is gasping wordlessly under Brock. "Yeah, baby, we'll take good care of you." His hips keep their steady rhythm and Natasha slithers over to snake a hand between their bodies. "All of us." Natasha catches the cry coming from Darcy's bitten lips as she falls apart again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hayo! everyone loves Bucky's jizz. he eats all the veggies and fruit. woops


	4. A day at the zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family visits the Zoo with Brock's mom.

Mrs. Rumlow approaches him and gives him an assessing look. Her eyes, that her son inherited, pause at the wideness of his shoulders and then settle on his face. Women always look. They have always looked. "You must be Bucky." Her voice is raspy and low like she smoked too many cigarettes in the eighties. "Brock's told me all about you." 

Bucky dips his head in affirmation, "Ain't surprised, he's got a big ol' mouth." Darcy laughs from where she is bouncing Lucia. Brock is in the garage pulling the dust cover off of his car, the first thing Mrs. Rumlow had ordered was Brock to take her to the Harvest Festival in the Mustang, not that all six of them would have fit comfortably in the Tesla anyway, Bucky takes up a lot of space. (Sue him, he likes to have leg room...plus, Brock and Natasha likes to store weapons under the third row seats)

"Nothing bad, that's for sure." Mrs. Rumlow's lips widen into a familiar smile. Her purple lips are the spitting image of her son's, Bucky would know, he spends a lot of time looking at them. "Well, come here then, can't welcome everyone else and leave you out." Bucky blushes before leaning his face closer to Brock's mother. She only has to raise on her toes a tiny bit, she's just a few inches shorter than her son, but still inches taller than Darcy and Natasha. Mrs. Rumlow takes his face between her hands and gives him a big smacking kiss on his cheek. No doubt he has a plum kiss mark to match Brock, Natasha, Darcy, and Lucia. "Now we have a complete set."

Natasha moves into the room silently, like she does everything else, and hands Mrs. Rumlow an insulated carafe of coffee. "For the trip, Nonna." Bucky is surprised at the familiarity between the two. If he hadn't been around for the last six months, he wouldn't have known that the relationship between Darcy and Natasha wasn't just physical. Natasha was part of the Rumlow familial unit, even with Natasha not being physically attracted to Brock, mostly just tolerating him because he makes Darcy happy and created Lucia. (Don't let the Barton family know, but Lucia is her favorite child now.) The two women and the baby visit Brock's mother frequently, especially since she has relocated to the area to be around for Lucia. She mostly helps Darcy when Brock is on missions… so Bucky is on missions, and he's never been invited out to Chester Gap to meet her, he's not just going to invite himself.

"You're a peach." She takes a deep drink from the cup and sighs happily. 

"Did you bring your camera?" Lucia is babbling in Darcy's arms. "We can't wait to see the kind of magic you work today."

Bucky's brows go up. Was this why Darcy had asked him to wear his one nice pair of trousers with his leather jacket? Taking in his partners, he just realized that all of them are dressed nicely, just done up enough to turn heads, but not dressed to the point others would wonder what special occasion they were heading to after hayrides and pumpkin picking.

"Brock has the camera in the car already. I didn't want to drag it in here." She side eyes him, "But now I'm regretting it." Bucky feels his cheeks heaten. Not being an assassin had some perks, women and openly appreciating his assets? Count him in.

A small hand holds his elbow and Natasha says, "He's shy, but we'll break him of it."

They all knew he didn't do any of the press conferences because the lights, flashes, and snaps of cameras made him uncomfortable. It was an unfortunate side effect of seventy years of brain washing and covert assassination jobs. "Nothin' special to see here." 

They all look to Lucia as she screeches in Darcy's arms before wiggling towards him. "She doesn't agree, Buck." The women laugh at him before he pulls the growing bundle into his arms. "He still the most handsome man you've ever seen, Luc?"

She tilts her little head back, dark hair falling around her sunflower yellow headband, and laughs at her momma. Bucky's big hands grasp her tightly so she doesn't wiggle away. "I guess it's as good a book as any to be number one in."

\--

The straw from the hay bales has pierced through his trousers and is making the back of his thighs itch while Mrs. Rumlow arranges them. Bucky is on one side, Brock on the other with the women and Lucia in the middle. Natasha has melted into the arm he has around her and Brock has his face half buried in Darcy's hair. "Alright, hold it right there and smile." Mrs. Rumlow snaps her camera a few times. This is not as bad as a press conference. "Everyone straighten up and pretend we are at Sears and Roebucks getting our photos taken!" Darcy and Brock laugh. Comments like that make him (and Natasha though she won't admit it) feel left out because they never experienced such a thing. Bucky straightens and twists a finger in Natasha's hair while smiling down at her. She is warm and relaxed nestled in the crook of his arm. Bucky can't help but think that Bruce would be happy to see her like this just as Natasha, not as Natasha: Black Widow. "I know she's beautiful, but over here, Bucky." He moves his head towards the camera and more photos are snapped.

It takes fifteen more minutes of itchy hay against him until Mrs. Rumlow has taken all the shots for this spot. There were many of the five of them together before she broke them apart. She took just family shots with her son, daughter in law, and granddaughter. There was one where he and Brock were alone and they had their jackets over their shoulders, smoldering at the lens. Brock's mother makes a remark about her son's new cropped haircut and all four of them laugh. (She catches that on film too.) Natasha and Darcy sat close in a few photos with the infant between them, gazing adoringly at one another. She had taken one with Darcy on his own lap with Brock behind them, his hands on Bucky's shoulders as Natasha held Lucia out of frame. Mrs. Rumlow even arranged Natasha and him in an almost too risque pose for a public zoo, but somehow, no one called security on them as his hands cupped her curves and she pressed her ass against his upper thighs, lips open in a gasp next to his cheek.

"Ok, Nonna, time for you." Natasha pulls the camera from Mrs. Rumlow's grip and Bucky stands behind her, watching as she adjusts the lense. The three generations of Rumlow's move and arrange themselves into the perfect pose before Natasha takes the photo. Darcy hands the baby off to Brock and she stands to the side letting mother, son, and grandchild be photographed. "One more, just Nonna and Lucia." 

Bucky's heart grows three sizes as Mrs. Rumlow cradles her. The warm look is a look he has only seen on a granny before the war (he hasn't met many grannies since he was liberated so he is just assuming it is similar to his previous experiences). Natasha clicks the camera a few more times before they wrap it up. 

This process is done a few times through the zoo, just faster. The majority of photos were taken with the hay bales surrounded with different varieties of pumpkins. Bucky doesn't mind because it is time he gets to spend with his favorite people. He loves when Darcy is spread like a banquet between them being worshipped, but laughing easily with them reminds him that he is human. These are things average people do. You don't have to save the world to see lions and tigers while sucking candy floss from Darcy's fingers. They find a bench in front of the Pandas and they pause for a few moments. He holds Lucia in his arms as Natasha balances Darcy's pumpkin on his head and does the same to herself. He makes a funny face towards her that she reacts to while Mrs. Rumlow snaps the camera. It's the most (G-rated) fun he's had in eighty two years.

Darcy laughs before she grabs the pumpkin and holds it like a football. She has a black widow spider painted on her cheek and it stretches on her cheek as she smiles. "Nonna, do you want to see any animals, we saw all of our favorites." Brock had surprised everyone by wanting to see the anteaters. (Truth be told, Bucky thought it is because Brock doesn't like Scott Lang. Ant-Man likes to text Darcy sly science memes and answer questions about baby formula. Maybe someday he thinks he will be able to feed Scott to an anteater?) He knows Darcy took a photo of himself gazing down at the penguins and sent it to Steve. The bird house had fascinated Lucia, and her mother loved watching the leopards lay about in the autumn sun. 

Mrs. Rumlow is latching her camera into it's carrying bag as Brock replies, "Don't let her fool you, her favorite part of the zoo is the barnyard, we just haven't walked by there yet."

She sputters next to her son. "That is classified information, Brock. You're supposed to tell them I like something ferocious… like alligators." Her small hand slaps at his arm. 

Standing, Natasha passes her pumpkin off to Brock to carry, "Good thing I like the goats, we can enjoy them together." Her elbow catches the older woman's and they start to walk in the direction of the barnyard. The tell tale moos and bleating of goats echo in his ears if he concentrates enough.

Darcy leans towards Brock and asks, "Does she really like the barnyard?"

He sighs dramatically. "If we didn't live in the Bronx, she would have had a menagerie." Brock reaches for her pumpkin and holds both of them to his strong chest. "Do you think she is going to stop at rescuing those two rabbits? That's just the beginning. She was tellin' me about her neighbor, Mr. Reynolds, building her a chicken coop!"

"Oh, Mr. Reynolds has his eye on her." Darcy laughs while reaching for Lucia. "Come here, baby." She gives her daughter a kiss on her chubby cheek.

Bucky smiles up at her and she leans down to kiss him on his lips. "Should Brock and I take care of Mr. Reynolds?" He could see the distrust in Brock's eyes. No one messed with a man's mother.

Darcy shrugs, "Maybe, Antoinette said he doesn't eat seafood."

Brock is bristling. He had told Bucky about their Christmas plans. All of them plus the other team members Mrs. Rumlow knows are invited to her Christmas dinner. "That's fucking blasphemy. What's ma supposed to do, not make stuffed clams? She's won awards for her stuffed clams. Best stuffed clams in the five-fuckin- boroughs." Bucky is pretty sure Brock mutters, "What kinda guy doesn't… ma would never stand for that injustice."

Bucky grabs one of the large pumpkins from his arms and moves with his partners towards the barnyard, "Just means more for us. Isn't Rollins a vegetarian?"

"Fuckin' Jack. Making my ma go out of her way to cook all kinds of special food for Christmas." Brock mutters. Bucky can't hold back his laugh, Mrs. Rumlow loves cooking, or so the stories that Darcy tells go.

As they reach the barnyard, Natasha is crouching with Mrs. Rumlow and giving a potbelly pig scratches under it's quintuple chin. Bucky pulls his phone out and quickly snaps a picture, the small genuine smile on Natasha's face will make Bruce's day.

\--

They are sitting around a table at Natasha's favorite restaurant. Lucia is snoring lightly between him and Brock as he sucks the creme brulee off of his spoon. The table is eerily quiet. Not the reaction he was expecting. Weren't grannies supposed to be happy when their kids tell them they were going to try to have another child? (Bucky had been distracted for a moment thinking about Darcy and Brock slowly fucking two nights ago and how he could hear them whispering sweet words to one another until he was invited back into the room.)

He peeks over at Natasha and she has a steady hand on Darcy's right thigh for assurance. Brock is stiff next to him, not knowing what to say. The silence at the table is unnerving so the clattering of cutlery and other patrons speaking is just that much louder around them.

And Bucky, well, he never did have any manners or common sense so he speaks up, "Not like Natasha can knock her up, so she settled for Brock again."

All of their heads turn to look at him. It starts with a titter from Mrs. Rumlow and before long they are all laughing loudly. Darcy is wiping happy tears from her eyes as she says, "Figured we did a good job the first time…"

"Oh sweety." Mrs. Rumlow reaches across the table to hold Darcy's hand. "You were just so uncomfortable the whole time, I never thought you'd do it again. Never thought there'd be an additional Rumlow, they're known for only children, you know." 

"Christ, ma." Brock finally slumps. "There's nothing wrong with my sperm. I'm old, not dead."

Natasha chimes in, "They sure didn't have any trouble last time."

"That's the Andreoni side of the family, there's no stopping them. I lost count in the nineties with how many there are." Mrs. Rumlow laughs. 

Bucky points his clean spoon at Brock, "We're actually surprised at how virile he is."

"The fuck, Bucky." Brock lets out a long suffering sigh.

Mrs. Rumlow let's Darcy's hand go and picks up her amaretto. "I knew I liked you." Her eyes glint behind the glass before she takes a sip.

\--

Brock is at the table with a stack of photos in his hands. Bucky sits across from him and shows him the photo of himself and Natasha. There is no denying that the both of them are beautiful together. (Even if it has taken years for Bucky to realize it after his liberation.) His dark hair is tied in a top knot and Natasha’s vibrant braid hangs over her shoulder while he mouths at her neck. (They’ve always painted a good picture, even when they paired up for the assasination of Andrey Karlov Lukanov as brother and sister, no one suspected the siblings eating crepes two blocks away with a gym bag at their feet.) The feeling the photo gives off is familiar and he can't put his finger on it. He doesn't feel like this often and it unsettles him.

"What I'd do to deserve her. I’m not good enough for her sometimes, you know?" Brock mutters before pulling out the photo of him and Darcy leaning against the hood of the Mustang, chastely kissing over the top of their child's head. "Ma missed her calling, not going professional." 

Bucky starts flipping through the glossy prints slowly. Half way through, he stops and stares at a photo of just Darcy and Brock. It’s intimate like their engagement photos. Darcy's hands are fisted on Brock’s ass and the back of his thick hair. She's grinning ferally up at him while he looks adoringly down. The sun is setting in a riot of colors and the pumpkins are all bright orange balls behind them.

"Holy shit." Bucky lets it all click together. "She… your ma took all your photos? All of you were comfortable with that?" He flicks his eyes towards Brock. "Does she know?" What she knows is implied. Some of the engagement photos don't hide the dominant role Darcy holds over her husband. 

Brock nods. "There isn't anyone I trust more to take our photos. Ma's a professional even if she doesn't have a real tax-paying business. She does all kinds of work, weddings, baby showers, birthday parties..she got a picture of the Mustang into a calendar once... You should see the photos she's taken of Darcy and Natasha, they've won awards." Brock pauses and thinks about his next words, "Ma walked in on Darcy holding my ear and scolding me when we were first dating." He huffs out a laugh. "Wasn't surprised either. I guess my father was the same way." Bucky is taken aback, she was OK with their relationship, knowing what Darcy and Brock get upto? "She ain't dumb either. Ma knows about all of us, first thing she asked when we got on the road. Asked if you were another one of Darcy's playthings."

Bucky clears his throat, "Am I just another one of her playthings?" 

Brock reaches for his flesh hand and holds it lightly, "You're more than that. You're part of the family, just like Natasha."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love them all. ok?  
> (i REALLY love that Natasha is pretty much "meh. brock" )

**Author's Note:**

> Well.. that happened.
> 
> Summary for those that skipped the chapter:
> 
> (Darcy punishes Brock because he is not being honest and is withholding why he has been volunteering for dangerous missions during the first year of his kids life...Bucky eats lots of carrots and is helpful, Brock doesn't talk so Darcy shaves his head... he has to get the Crossbones haircut to fix it)


End file.
